Dai Lo's Library
Dai Lo's Library is an infinite underground library with entrances located randomly throughout the Axle, with notable locations at: Dai Lo's Town, Coastol, the Rugged Shore, and a rumored entrance on Planet Mur. The library is of a supernatural, and anomalous nature, seemingly only understood by 10th, as it baffles even the Shadow and the Shine. The library was initially constructed by worshippers of Stayeen Griss Grolkees, who are then said to have unearthed a mysterious underground library in the style of the Southern Empire. At this point the library was just about complete, but before total completion, a hostile non-human race known as the Bookkeepers manifested, and forced out the construction workers. The entrance was then sealed from the inside, and the Order of Petrified Leaves created to defend the world from whatever the library contains, under the guise of protecting the information within, and Witewood above the library. Bookkeepers allow Sam-Raye Warriors into the library unconditionally, but will politely ask them to leave shortly before sunset. They appear as perfectly ordinary Kneypish librarians at this point. If these requests are not met, then the bookkeepers will resort to violence, and will attack these warriors, transforming into whatever shape best allows them to fight. The bookkeepers are not invincible, nor are they as infinite as the library; they can be defeated. Staying in the library overnight is not dangerous, though upon exiting, the bookkeepers will refuse any so-called "rule-breakers" entrance. Non-Sam-Raye must follow a few rules before entering. They must remove their shoes and socks, wash their feet, and don sandals provided by the library at its entrance. They must also don traditional Kneypish dress (provided), and groom themselves. Books can be taken, and do not have to be returned. The infinite nature of the library means that potentially infinite copies of the same book exist within the library. Outside of Coastol's entrance there exists an enormous, and foreboding pile of shoes and clothing. The library currently exists in a Kneypish fashion, with Kneypish prints, and characters covering the walls. Wooden beams decorated by traditional Kneypish symbols seem to hold up the structure of the library, though certain aspects of this architecture are impossible. The roof of the library is constructed entirely of redstone. Occasional water fountains, prayer rooms, and dining areas interrupt the library. The library contains an infinite number of books, housed in scrolls, or bound in blue leather. Bound books have their pages reversed, and are read from back to front. Bookshelves, drawers, and display cases cover the walls, interrupted only by prints, beams, and doors. Some rooms serve as viewing areas for (among other things) surgeries (performed by bookkeepers in an archaic style), animals (including insects, aquatic animals, and alien animals), "freaks," and most-horrifyingly for aerial views of places outside the library (including a view of Anasia's City, Lobtonne, Dai Lo's Town, and the caves beneath Bottomjaw Castle). Other viewing areas display films, theatre productions (performed by bookkeepers in the Kneypish style of theatre - though plays are from all cultures), and recreations of rooms outside the library. Category:Cosmology Category:Locations Category:Buildings